How to save Wendy's life
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: song fic to How to save a life by The Fray. when Wendy is in an abusive relationship, only Dipper could save her before its too late. too bad he promised not to. was supposed to be a one-shot but turned out to be 26 pages long O O. rated T for swearing, violence, mentions of rape, and character death
1. Chapter 1

Dipper swept the shop rather violently at the mere thought of his fail. After his multiple tries, she still ended up with Robbie. _Damn him! It should've been me! _He thought in rage. He then came to a brief moment of realization. _Ok, I'll admit that's a little creepy since she's 15, I'm 12. But still_ he continued arguing in his private mental world-slash-sweeping the floor like he was trying to peel the layers of the wood away with the broom. His hands gripped the wooden stick rather tightly, his knuckles turning as white as they could. Those green eyes of his went hard and cold in his anger (note: during Mabel's smile dip hallucination in the convenience store episode, her eyes were green. And Dipper is her twin, so it makes sense), teeth grinding against each other in his attempt to contain it.

"corn-dog?" a certain voice chimed, shoving one in his face. He looked over to see that more girly version of him. Seriously, Mabel had his hair color, his eyes, the way those bangs swept over her face, and even her facial structure was similar. They were truly twins. "Not in the mood" he replied with venom in his voice. Seriously, corn-dogs only reminded him of that romantic ride the teenage couple went on. Frightened by her brother's reaction, Mabel retraced the treat, along with her signature toothy grin.

While Dipper continued peeling away each layer of the floor with the broom, Robbie entered the store. "great, him again" the twelve year old grunted under his breath. "Hey Wendy" the skinny jean wearing guy greeted his girlfriend. Wendy looked up from her magazine, revealing an eye patch where the baseball hit her. "How's your eye doing?" he asked. She simply confirmed that she was fine. "so I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place" he invited. "Sure, just let me finish my shift" the red head responded, the two unaware of a certain jealous pre-teen eavesdropping nearby.

"I never said that you can come over later" he lowered his voice harshly. Wendy looked at him nervously, starting to feel uncomfortable at the tone of his voice. "But I'm at work, and I need to raise up for those new shoes I like" she defended. Dipper, hiding by some shelves, couldn't believe what he could barely hear. With the distance there was between the three, he only understood her unease around her,... Boyfriend. Damn he now hated that word. But that's beside the point. "c'mon, you never do anything anyways, I'm sure it wouldn't be any different with you absent" Robbie argued. Wendy stayed silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry Robbie. I love you and all, but I can't leave until my shift is over. Sorry man" she tried ending the conversation, her eyes looking back at her magazine. Though Dipper was clearly annoyed at the L word, but he was at least glad she stood up for herself.

"Alright, sign time. Your turn" Gruncle Stan appeared with a rack of signs hanging from his arm. "Fine. Which part of the forest?" Dipper gave in. While Stan was giving his great nephew instructions, Robbie did the unexpected. Slamming his hand onto the desk, he leaned in until he was only inches away from Wendy's face. "Just be there if you know what's good for you" he lowered his voice into a cold snarl. The red head flinched in fear at the monster in front of her. "K-Kay. Just, give me 5 minutes" she stuttered. Narrowing his eyes, Robbie stormed away.

Wendy approached her boss, who was still discussing sign duty with Dipper. "I can take care of that" she snatched the signs away from Stan's arm. "Suit yourself" he grunted. "Thanks Wendy" Dipper smiled. She simply returned her admirers gesture, leaving the place. "Kay Robbie, I'm off the hook. Happy?" she greeted her boyfriend quite annoyed. He raised his eyebrow at her words. "Is that sarcasm? I'm not liking your tone" he growled. "Of course not babe" the red head nervously stuttered; hoping the pet name would calm him down. "Whatever. Anyways, let's just go to my place" he told her. Wendy just watched her boyfriend walk in the direction of his home. "You do know I only got out of work by going on sign duty, right?" Wendy pointed out. Growling in annoyance, he put on a quick and convincing act. "Fine, you win. My girlfriend would rather go in the woods to hang signs than hang out with me. I guess I'll just go commit suicide or something" he threatened. "No Robbie, I didn't mean it like that. I'll hang out at your place, but just for a little while" Wendy cracked under the pressure. "Ok, let's get going then" he grabbed her hand, dragging Wendy to his home.

Later on Wendy returned to the shack at last. "What took you so long?" her boss questioned. "I got lost" she lied. No, Wendy didn't get lost in the woods. Heck, she never went anyways. Zero signs had been hung. Wendy sat herself at the check up counter. Grabbing a magazine, she hid herself behind those glossy pages. "So how'd it go?" Dipper asked. "It went fine. Got some signs up. No biggie" she croaked, her face still hidden behind the magazine. "Anyways, I took care of your shift for you" Dipper announced. The red head just gave him a simple thanks, still buried in those pages of course. "It was only fair since you got me out of sign duty" he reminded. "You're welcome Dipper" she mumbled.

Dipper was starting to get tired of her hiding behind the magazine. It was just not like Wendy to do that. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"She lied. "Well for starters your hiding behind a magazine" the twelve year old pointed out. "Oh, the magazine. Sorry for being rude, but there's like this really interesting article I haven't gotten to yet" Wendy lied once again. "Last week you were complaining about how you've read that issue a hundred times and can't wait till next month" he reminded her. Wendy blushed in embarrassment, having nothing to say to that. "So what's the article about?" Dipper snatched the magazine away, revealing exactly what Wendy had been hiding.

Silent tears were streaming down her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What happened?" The kid asked in shock. Before Wendy could come up with an excuse for her condition, the clocked coo cooed; signaling the end of her shift. "I gotta go. See ya tomorrow" Wendy snatched her magazine back, hiding her face once again as she rushed out; bumping into a few objects along the way. Dipper just sat there, bewildered at her behavior.

Wendy rushed home, walking straight past her parents and into her room. Swapping her usual green polo shirt for a pink tank top, she examined her arms. Right where the sleeves of of her usual top would hide her skin was a forest of bruises. They still stung whenever she touched them, and more tears escaped her eyes at the memory of those few events. The teen curled up in her bed, letting those tears leak out like waterfalls. Even Wendy herself never expected herself to ever be this broken; yet that's what has happened. Her usual laid back self had been injured badly, and all she could do was cry about it. "Time for dinner" a voice called from downstairs. No response. Wendy's father marched upstairs to see what was keeping his daughter, only to find an exhausted from crying teenager cocooned in her blankets. The guy stroked his tired daughter's hair, ignoring the fact that she flinched at his touch. He left after a kiss on the forehead.

Wendy relaxed on the roof the next day, organizing everything in her mind. She never touched the soda she opened, all the fizz had disappeared at this point. "Hey Wendy" a voice cheered. Apparently Dipper wanted to hang out with his lil crush. She only returned his greeting with a monotone 'hey'. "You okay?" the kid asked with concern. "Of course I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Wendy questioned his concern, even though she already knew why. "Cause you were crying yesterday of course" he pointed out. The last thing Wendy really needed right now was to discuss the abuse she had to deal with. "Oh! Silly me! Of course I was crying yesterday; how could I forget" she stalled. Unfortunately for her, Dipper didn't buy it.

"Look Dipper, I know you care about me and all, but you don't have to worry so much; that's my dad's job. Trust me, everything's fine" Wendy told him. It was obvious to the red head that Dipper did indeed care about her, though she was 100% oblivious to the fact that it was on a romantic level. Besides, Dipper is only like 12 anyways. "Fine. But you know I'm always here for you right? If you ever want to talk to me about something, just let me know" the pine twin promised.

"~Wendy~" a voice sang with a guitar. The two looked down to see Robbie with his guitar. Dipper silently grunted in annoyance. "I gotta go. See you at work" Wendy patted his head before climbing down the trees to meet her boyfriend. "Remember that old tree house we played in when we were like 8?" Robbie said to the tall redhead. "Sure, we can pay a visit" Wendy immediately agreed. "Well let's go then" her boyfriend grabbed her by the wrist tightly, dragging her over to the woods. Dipper watched his behavior from the roof, still worried for his crush; not to mention questioning the way Robbie was treating her. Thanks to both suspicion and curiosity, the 12 year old had found his latest mystery to solve. Meanwhile, Wendy silently let herself get dragged over to the tree house.

"Brings back memories huh" Robbie commented, climbing up the cobweb covered ladder. "Sure does" was Wendy's only response. They entered the old place, all the toys and board games now covered in dust and cobwebs. As soon as the door way had been closed, Robbie had flipped.

"I saw you talking to that kid there" he started. "Yeah, so?" Wendy didn't pick up the threat. "Straight to the point: stay away from him if you know what's good for you Wendy" Robbie snarled. This time she got the message. "What!?" she put her hands up. "Dipper's like 12! He's like my little brother!" she defended. It's true, Wendy thinks of Dipper like a younger brother that's fun to hang out with. Plus she cares about him on that sibling level. "Oh c'mon! Are you really so stupid you can't recognize a twelve year old making goo goo eyes at ya? Dumbass bitch!" Robbie delivered a good slap across Wendy's face.

Tears were streaming down her injured freckled face at this point. Hand on her cheek, Wendy bravely faced her abuser again. "You don't know that" she responded, not as violently. "Don't question me you bitch!" he flared, snatching up her brilliant red hair. He yanked her down, causing Wendy to collapse to the floor. While the abused girl was shivering in fear, Robbie stomped his foot down onto her back. He had her pinned good. Wendy looked up at her boyfriend with such sad eyes. "Robbie, what did I do wrong?" she asked through her sobs.

Lifting his foot off, the abuser yanked Wendy back up through hair pulling. For a moment everything was almost silent. The only sounds being Wendy's sobs and Robbie's angry breathing. "You know what you did you little piece of shit!" he spat, slamming her head against the tree house walls. Wendy could only yelp in pain. After a couple rounds of this, Robbie got bored. "You know what? I'm done with you. Just stay away from Dipper. You know what will happen if you disobey me" he shouted, tossing her to that window to the right.

Their father's just had to make that window big enough to fall through. Reasons unown. Also since Manly Dan had a few friends, there was even a glass window. Good for protecting their toys, bad for getting thrown out of the actual window. Wendy crashed through the glass, and by the time she landed, the shards were cutting into her skin in all sorts of places.

"WENDY!" the last voice she needed to hear called. Apparently a suspicious and rather curious Dipper decided to follow them. The preteen rushes to his crushes aid immediately. He looked up just to catch a glimpse of a glaring Robbie, and then the abuser disappeared. Not letting Wendy protest, Dipper led her away from the sight, letting her lean on him for support.

After a rather uneventful trip, Dipper led his crush to an underground playhouse by the shack. When he and Mabel were still little, they'd visit during the holidays. Since the town was so boring, the most fun the two had was in an underground cave they turned into a playhouse.

Dipper wasted no time getting the band aids, helping Wendy clean her wounds and remove the glass. "What is this place anyways?" she asked, looking around the unfamiliar area. Dipper explained everything. "And since my sister kept getting cuts from jumping around like a fairy princess, that's the reason for the Barbie band aids" he finished. Some things never change. "Thank you" was all the broken teen could croak.

"Dipper, remember when I came back from sign duty the other day and I was crying" she said, grabbing the Pine twin's attention. "The truth is, I got raped" she confessed, the memories forcing tears to leak out. Meanwhile Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. First she gets tossed out of a window, and now he's hearing news of his crush being forced into sexual activities. Wendy told the preteen everything. How her relationship with Robbie had turned abusive. All the wounds hidden by clothing and make up, and being pressured into doing some things outside her comfort zone. How she was constantly being called names and made fun of. And how Robbie always found a way to convince her that she's the blame.

"You gonna be alright?" Dipper asked at the doorway. Apparently Wendy decided that the best way to avoid Robbie was to hide there for the night. She had already called her parents to say that she's staying with a friend that night. Okay, technically that's not a lie. "I'm fine thanks" Wendy confirmed. "Call me if you need anything" Dipper left, referring to the surprisingly still working walkie talkies that were left behind. Dipper headed back to the shack, still thinking about what he had just learned. He would've stayed up with Wendy all night in that little underground room if there wasn't Mabel and Stan to worry about. And he couldn't say that he was staying with a friend, he had none. Besides flirting with Wendy, he had spent his entire time in Gravity Falls solving mysteries. And since Stan would never believe it, saying that he found a new mystery was out as well. Yeah, he would've stayed up with her all night. Instead he spent that night laying awake in deep thought about the situation.

Meanwhile Wendy never left her thoughts as well; even after she passed out from her exhaustion. She checked the black eye underneath her eye patch. Sure it was the same one the baseball hit, but that wound healed awhile ago. This black eye was from Robbie. She only wore the eye patch thanks to her running out of makeup. Now she was deep in sleep, though remained haunted in her dreams.

In the morning Dipper rushed out of the shack to check on Wendy. We know why. He bursted through the trap door to find quite the discovery. Wendy remained asleep, sprawled out all over the floor. He crouched down to her level, watching her sleep peacefully. "Must still be worn out from what happened yesterday" he commented. He hesitated before stroking that long red hair of hers. She flinched at the touch, unconsciously expecting that mane of hers to be pulled and yanked violently. "Morning Wendy" Dipper greeted the tired girl with every stroke. Eventually her eyes fluttered open, looking around to find the source of that voice. Shortly after Wendy found Dipper she sat up with a start.

"Ohmygoodness I gotta go" she freaked out. Wendy immediately pulled herself together. "Calm down Wendy" the twelve year old stood. "Look Dipper, I thank you a lot for what you've done for me, but I have to go now. Thanks again" she mumbled, slapping on her eye patch. She was about to dart out of there when a hand stopped her. Dipper instinctively gripped the older girl's wrist. There was a brief moment of silence before he realized what was happening. "Umm, sorry" he blushed madly as he removed that hand of his. "I was just wondering if you were going to be alright, with Robbie out to get you and all" he mumbled, still looking down in shame and embarrassment. "Dipper, you worry too much. I'm just gonna go buy some makeup and go home. See ya at work" she calmed him down. Before leaving she stopped suddenly. "By the way, you're not gonna tell anyone about the situation with Robbie, right?" she reminded the Pine twin. Dipper responded by their little hand signal, zipping his lips and throwing the key away. Though he did it nervously, the kid willingly proved his loyalty to Wendy. Having a strong sense of trust towards Dipper, Wendy did the same. "Later dork" she chimed out of the underground base, sounding like herself again.

While applying her newly bought make up over the wounds and covering up the now forest of girly band aids, Wendy's phone buzzed to life. She hesitated before answering, knowing the punishment for leaving her abuser hanging. "Hello" she squeaked. "What did he do" a demanding snarl growled through the phone. "Wha-what do you mean?" she stuttered. "Don't pretend to be a dumbass! You can do that on your own" he shouted the violent insult. All Wendy could do was hold back tears and whimpers. "Now tell me. What. Did. Dipper. Do?" he lowered his voice, spitting out each word through the phone. "Nothing, he just bandaged me up and let me stay the night" she explained. "HE WHAT!?" a shout caused Wendy to hold the phone away. "No, he did not touch anything inappropriate or sleep in the same room" Wendy corrected. A small silence was heard for a moment before Robbie's next question came: "what did you tell him?" "I told him that I was visiting the tree house alone and then fell out of the window. End of story" she lied. Who knows what kind of punishment Wendy would get for telling Dipper of all people that she was in an abusive relationship. Then again lying to Robbie was also a bad idea; as long as he doesn't find out it's a lie. "Fine. You're off the hook this time. Just stay away from him" he hung up the phone. Wendy just sat there on her bed in shock from what she was told. After a few moments of listening to that dial tone, she finally shut her phone off and sucked it up. Getting the rest of herself together, Wendy went off to work.

"Hey Wendy" a voice chimed. "Hey dork. Don't you need to help that customer over there?" She pointed over to a lost looking man. "Why can't you help him?" He questioned. "Cuz he's too far" she lamely reached out. Dipper just shrugged it off, going over to help the poor guy. Wendy just remained at the desk, staring off into her magazine. "Hey Wendy" Dipper chimed later on. She finally put the magazine down, returning his greeting. "Oh! Sorry, I gotta take this" she then faked a phone call, walking away saying hello to no one. "You okay Wendy?" Dipper greeted a little later. The teen worker was now organizing the items in the shop. She just ignored him, jamming to her headphones. After a few attempts to get her attention, Dipper finally decided to leave her alone. Wendy took out her ear buds, looking at the kid sadly. She was already working on the shelves even before Dipper decided to bug her. At that point her MP3 player had already died on her, leaving perfectly silent ear buds. Later on during the seemingly endless shift, Wendy's quitting time finally came. The redhead immediately escaped to the roof top, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone in the shop.

"Alright, spill" Mabel told her brother. "What!?" Was Dipper's only response. "Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at Wendy lately" the girl in rainbow stars pressured. "There's nothing going on with Wendy" he was quick to defend his secret love. "Dipper, I know you're lying. I'm your twin; and we've never kept secrets before" Mabel pleaded. "I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but as far as I know there's been nothing going on with Wendy" Dipper ended the conversation after almost caving into her puppy eyes with a Waddles bonus. Before she could pester him anymore, Dipper escaped to the roof immediately. Mabel could only hold her pig and hope that everything is alright for Dipper and Wendy. And if they aren't, she hoped that they will be. Mabel then went back to being her usual optimistic self, preceding with her Waddles the Pig sweater.

Meanwhile Wendy was at pine cone throwing practice on the roof. However she failed to hit the target every time. Not one pine cone. It's been that way since Robbie started abusing her, and has been getting worse and worse as time goes on. At this point it would be a miracle if she did ever hit her target. "It's not fair" she mumbled in reply to her thoughts. The way Robbie strictly ordered her to stay away from the one kid she was forced to work with on a regular basis. The kid who was like a little brother to her. The only person she trusted enough in her current situation. "Oh c'mon! Are you really so stupid you can't recognize a twelve year old making goo goo eyes at ya? Dumbass bitch!" Robbie's words echoed in her mind, and Wendy almost ended up feeling that slap across the face all over again. Somehow her train of thought turned to Dipper's supposed crush on her.

Sure he did often spend time with her, though it was hard for her to imagine it for romantic reasons. She was pretty sure it was because he thought she was cool. Ok, there's one reason why she could be liked. And apparently the only one she could come up with at the moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Dipper greeted from behind. _Why is it that every time I'm trying to avoid Dipper, he appears_? Wendy wondered. "No I'm not okay" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Robbie again?" He guessed correctly. "Why do you care?" She asked harshly, catching the kid off guard. "Umm, Cuz I care about you?" He answered awkwardly. "Does that mean you have to stick your nose in my business 24/7?" She raised her voice violently, finally facing her admirer. Wendy's red hair was now acting like fire, and that flame was cruel. Her eyes were shooting rather dangerous daggers at Dipper. "H-hey! I just wanted to see if you were alright; and to tell you that Mabel is onto us" Dipper defended. "You told her!?" She shouted. "No! I promised I wouldn't tell her and I'm still keeping it. She's just a little suspicious about what you've been going through lately" Dipper explained. "And how does she know this?" Wendy asked. "Well, apparently she's noticed how worried I've been about you" He answered. "Well stop worrying!" She flared. This time he shrunk in fear at the angered girl. He wanted to object, he wanted to defend himself from this thing in front of him. But his fear acted as a plug, and that plug prevented those words from escaping his throat. So he just sat there in a stunned silence. "You stay out of my life Dipper. Don't even come near me, you got that?" She strictly told him. "But-" He started to object. "I HATE YOU DIPPER PINES! I HATE YOU!" He got interrupted by her shouting. After letting her words sink in for a moment, all he could do was hold back the tears that threatened to leak out. "Alright, you got your way Wendy" he trembled, going back down into the shack. Before disappearing, the redhead saw a single tear just barely coming out, and then he was gone.

Wendy trembled, realizing what she just said. Those harsh words that flew out of her mouth, even she couldn't believe what she had done. And Dipper's reaction, he was hurt. Wendy hurt Dipper. And she hated herself for doing that. He was clearly trying to be strong, but sometimes even the strongest people can't resist pain. Throughout this entire thing, all Dipper did was try to be strong for Wendy. Whether he kept it up for her or his own pride, she didn't know. But she did know the monster that scarred him like that, and she hated it. Wendy hated herself for what she did. Wendy collapsed in tears, shouting out profanities in her frustrations.

Meanwhile Dipper simply wasn't himself anymore. He walked straight past his knitting sister, right into their room. He buried himself in the bed, crying like he never cried before. Wendy said she hated him. He couldn't get that horrifying image out of his head. That moment when her hair was an angry flame and her red from crying eyes shot deadly daggers at him. He had never seen her like that. It just didn't seem like her. It wasn't like her. And if he was the one person she hated enough to go so out of character at, all he could do was hate himself for it. Once he was all cried out, Dipper was really no more than an empty shell of himself. He never ate; he never spoke, never even left the room. It was miserable Mabel all over again. Gruncle Stan even considered turning his depressed nephew into a tourist attraction.

A few days passed by the time Stan and Mabel dragged him to the diner. And trust me, he was a mess. That's all I'm gonna tell you. Mabel was trying to shove some Fries in his mouth when Wendy and Robbie came in. Dipper looked away in shame, the couple being the very last thing he wanted to see.

Wendy looked guiltily at Dipper. His condition making Wendy hate herself even more. He didn't even show a reaction when that woodpecker decided to well, peck at him. He truly was a shell of himself. "Why are you looking at him?" Robbie asked in a low but still harsh voice. "No! I wasn't" she defended herself in a voice of the same volume. "Don't lie to me" Robbie growled. "Fine, I just thought it was funny how he didn't react to the woodpecker; haha" she lied with a fake laugh. Robbie just shrugged it off, ordering his meal. "-and she will have a salad with water" he also made Wendy's order. "Wait a minute, why'd you order for me?" Wendy questioned. "Umm, cuz I'm your boyfriend. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He said like it was obvious. "Yeah, but I didn't want a salad. I was gonna order myself a burger and coke" Wendy pointed out. "Can't you just lose some pounds? I'm just doing what's right for the fat ugly bitch I'm stuck kissing" Robbie ended the conversation with a slightly lower voice. The insult is what shut up the red head's complaints.

While eating the leafy dish Robbie ordered for her, Wendy thought about her situation and Dipper. 'Dipper's right' she thought. 'This is abuse' she realized. 'I should just take his advice and stand up for myself. This just isn't healthy' she let her mind make the plans. 'Ok Wendy, why not after lunch' she mentally decided, continuing her meal and conversation with Robbie.

"We need to talk" Wendy told her boyfriend behind the building. He seemed calm enough for such a conversation. Robbie just started to walk away, saying something about band practice. "Sit down, it's just a talk" she grabbed his hand, referring to the overgrown bench. Once they were both seated, Wendy started searching for the right words to say. He smiled politely back at her. Wendy could only stare politely right on through. "Now, I should know what is best for myself; and I think I do" she started, unsure of where she was going with this. She chose her words carefully, trying to slip past his defense without granting innocence. "Robbie, I know your gonna punish me for saying this, but this relationship just isn't working for me. The proof is in all the scars and bruises" she showed him the wounds hidden beneath the sleeve of her shirt. It was clear he was starting to get just a little pissed. Still, she bravely continued to lay down a list of what is wrong. "Plus you keep on putting me down with all the name calling, and don't get me started on how I'm surprised I'm not pregnant" she pointed. Robbie just continued trying to contain his anger. "And you made me hurt Dipper" she croaked, clearly missing her pretend brother. "BITCH!" Robbie snapped, tossing Wendy to the ground. "C'mon! Like you didn't see how he was doing!" Wendy defended, now raising her voice as well. "And he deserves it!" He roared. "What for?" A voice asked

Earlier Dipper finally did something he hadn't done since the scene on the roof. "I'm just gonna go for a walk" he announced, leaving the table without having to be dragged around. Mabel and Stan stared in total shock. Dipper paced around the building, looking like a dang ghost. "We need to talk" a familiar voice announced from the very back of the building. Barely peaking from behind the wall, he saw Wendy having a conversation with her boyfriend. Despite how it pained him to see her again, Dipper felt a sense of pride as she stood up for herself. 'Bout time' he mentally commented. He then widened his eyes in shock at her words. "And you made me hurt Dipper" Wendy croaked. Made her? He processed that new information. Robbie forced Wendy to yell and say that she hated him. Before Dipper could process this any further, Robbie went back to being the abusive boyfriend he is.

"You again" Robbie snarled. "What for?" Dipper asked again, much more harshly. The twelve year old looked at the abuser dead in the eye. Wendy sat there, trembling in fear. Here she was, witnessing an incoming fight between her abusive boyfriend and one of her closest friends. However the cards are played, there definitely is no happy ending to this.

Robbie snatched up Dipper by the shirt, bringing him face to face. Dipper was now more scared of Robbie, predicting a trip to the hospital. Still, despite his rather obvious fear, Dipper remained strong. He had to be strong in this situation. For himself, and for Wendy. Disgusted at the kid, Robbie threw him back down. "Dipper!" Wendy called out, quite worried. "Oh yeah, so you worry for the kid but not for the one who is wrecking his guitar hand?" Robbie questioned. Wendy just nodded, earning herself a kick in the face and a bruised jaw. "Stay away from Wendy!" Dipper defended. Robbie gave him a cold look. "What did you just say?" He questioned. "I said stay away from her! Stop doing this to her" the twelve year old ordered. He just stood there listening. "Wendy deserves better than the way you have been treating her" Dipper explained. "So you think you would make a better boyfriend than me?" Robbie countered, causing a major blush for the twelve year old. "Uh-I-uh" Dipper stuttered in embarrassment. "Not so hot shot now are ya?" Robbie took that opportunity to tease the kid.

"That's enough!" Wendy shouted at the arguing boys. The red head was still picking herself up, stumbling slightly. "You guys know that I hate it when you fight" she reminded them. Dipper let his guard down awkwardly, while Robbie remained looking a true monster. "Dipper!" A voice called.

"Robbie, I'd hate to say this, but we're through" Wendy told her now ex-boyfriend. In his frustration, Robbie stormed away. "Dipper! Where were you?" Mabel appeared. "You know, just walking" he answered, nervously rubbing his foot in the ground. "Hey dork" Wendy greeted, leaning against the tree like nothing was wrong. "What happened to your face?" Mabel asked about the bruise on Wendy's jaw. "Oh, that!" The older teen stalled, thinking up an excuse. "I- bumped it against that tree, like really hard; and then Dipper came" was the story she told. The younger kid just went along with it, easily convincing his twin. "Ok" Mabel smiled a braces smile. "Gruncle Stan says it's time to go" the rainbow twin announced. "K" Dipper agreed. "I'm going home" Wendy announced, walking away.

Needing the time and space to think everything over, Dipper decided to find solitude in the old playhouse. Instead he found Wendy. "What're you doing here?" He questioned. "Bandaging up" she replied, showing him what's left of the bandages. "I'm sorry for just barging in like this, but I can't just show up at home with all the bruises and stuff" she explained. "I understand" Dipper replied. He sat himself down in the other corner, just sitting there silently. "Hey Dipper, can I ask you something" Wendy hesitantly asked. "Ask away" he responded. Wendy took a brief moment of silence, the awkwardness creeping up on her earlier than it should. "Is it true?" She asked him. After Dipper asked her to verify, she explained how Robbie would always say that he liked her. "Ummm" Dipper was out of words, having no idea what to say to her. "Well, yeah" he admitted hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't be hated for it. Wendy stayed silent for a few moments. "It's ok. I'll admit it is a little creepy having a twelve year old crushing on me, but it's okay" she responded. There was a brief awkward silence. "I'm sorry, I should go" he tried to excuse himself. "Wait, Dipper" she stopped him from leaving, embracing the younger kid in a hug.

"Dipper, you're like my best friend" she admitted. Despite the rejection, he enjoyed those words. "Not to mention like a little brother. You wouldn't date your sister would you?" She asked him, getting the obvious no. "That's exactly how I feel, and I want to just remain your friend" she explained her own emotions. "B-but-" Dipper turned to face her, only to be shushed by Wendy. "Dipper, you're really sweet and smart, plus adorable-" "Don't call me that" Dipper interrupted, being sensitive to that word. "Ah c'mon! A lot of girls think adorable is attractive; just look at Justin Beiber and One Direction" she pointed out. "And one day you will meet another girl who recognizes those great qualities you have, but you won't find her if your still focused on me" she told him. "I guess so" he gave in. It was then a phone rang. "Hey Dad" Wendy answered. After a few moments, Wendy hung up the phone and announced that she needed to leave.

"So, you're still not going to tell anyone about Robbie, right?" She checked in. "What!? You're kidding right?" Dipper questioned. She defended her abuser after all he had done to her. It was hard to believe that she wouldn't pull a few strings to get him behind bars. "Like I said, he's never been like this before, so it must be a faze. But until that faze is long gone, I don't plan on going near him" she explained. "Ok, I won't call the police on him" he confirmed; zipping his lips and throwing away the key. She did the same, accepting her admirer's loyalty. "Later dork" she left, sounding like herself again. A few hours and Wendy was already recovering. They were recovering from all the bitterness Robbie brought; or so they thought.

A couple weeks later, Dipper and Wendy were still recovering nicely. Wendy was acting like her usual laid back self again, replacing that broken and frightened girl she was during that relationship. Her wounds were all healing nicely, getting to the point where she could stop using so much makeup to hide them. She was happy during her dating break. Dipper was doing great too, after a day or so of mourning over his rejection, he allowed other girls within his age group to enter his life. He still remained good friends with Wendy, slowly recovering from the love bug. Despite all the positivity in their lives, there was still the haunting feeling that lurked in the back of their heads; like they were expecting a wicked snake to strike at any moment. And you know, they just might be right.

One day the Pine Twins finally convinced Stan to take them out to dinner. You can only survive so long on chips and cookies and takeout pizza. So it's off to McDonald's. Some things may never change; in this case it's Gruncle Stan's cheapskate ways. While ordering his burger, the last person Dipper ever wanted to see entered his vision. Hiding in his hoodie was Robbie. "Bitch! You better watch your back" he warned in a low voice through the phone. Hanging up, he stormed out of the place; but never did without shooting Dipper a deadly dagger look.

The Pine's family dug into their meals. Mabel played with her toy and burger, being her usual optimistic self. Stan just ate and occasionally burped, causing laughter from the sweater girl. Dipper ate in silence, unable to shrug off the feeling that something was wrong. Robbie was talking through the phone like he was about to commit murder. _"Bitch! Watch your back" _Dipper replayed what he had heard. Not that it was any of his business, but who the heck was he talking to? Then that moment of realization came. Who would Robbie call a bitch and visually tells him to keep quiet about? Wendy. Robbie was going to do something to her; something terrible for sure. He did look angry enough to kill.

"Hey Mabel, remember when you noticed how worried I was for Wendy?" He asked his sister. For once Mabel stopped playing with those toys to listen to her brother. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked. "Ya see the truth is that ever since Wendy started dating Robbie" Dipper started, uneasy about breaking his promise to keep it a secret. "You mean that guy who plays guitar?" Stan verified. "Yes, and ever since they started dating, he had been abusing her" Dipper finally admitted. "Wendy told me after I caught her getting tossed out a window" he explained. He explained the rest of the abuse story up to the silent meeting at the McDonald's place, "and now I think he's going to do something to her" he finished. "That's it, I'm calling the police" Stan decided, grabbing his phone. Once slapping the money down and leaving, Mabel gave a few words of encouragement. "Dipper, you need to go after her before anything bad happens. It's so romantic" she went off track to her own personal fantasies. Normally Dipper would've corrected her, but it was simply not the time. He just nodded, dashing out of the restaurant.

Last time Dipper saw her she was back at the shack. Wendy announced that she was going to hang out on the roof. So of course that was his first stop. Dipper ran and ran a lot. His legs burned like hell and his breath was begging him for a chance to catch itself. But Dipper simply refused to obey those commands. The girl he still liked was at stake, and every second counted. None could be wasted on something as selfish as rest. Finally after what seemed like an endless hour of running, the Mystery Shack finally came into view. Now, I know this is probably like the cheesiest line in storytelling history, but did Dipper make it in time? Was it too late? Can he save the day? Okay, I'm done with the cheesy lines. Keep reading

Dipper burst through the front door of the shack, only to find quite the discovery. Well, he discovered it after some panting and wheezing from exhaustion. Once recovering, he saw the most terrifying sight he could imagine. Wendy and Robbie paused what they were doing when he showed up. But even if the pause button hadn't been pressed, it does not change the R rating of that scene. Wendy fell over, blood spurting from the hole in her chest. The murder weapon sat in Robbie's hand all bloody and stuff; and a horn was missing from one of Stan's rabbit deer's. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots; but that didn't matter at the moment. Dipper rushed over to her aid, supporting the fatally wounded girl.

Wendy choked on her own blood, which was flooding in her mouth FYI. Whatever Robbie had done to her, it included multiple stabs in the chest. Wendy coughed up her own blood, barely able to breath. The very thing that was supposed to keep her alive was drowning and killing her. As far as Dipper could tell, these wounds were quite fatal. Which only meant one thing: Wendy was dying right before his eyes. "Dipper" she managed to let out a horse whisper. He had just noticed the tears in her eyes. Speaking of tears, Dipper himself was breaking down. His attempts to remain strong for her failed as they traveled down his face.

"I am so sorry you have to see me like this" she croaked out. Before he could object, she went on. "You were right all along Dipper. I should've listened to you when I had the chance" she whispered. But Dipper was busy choking on his own tears. "I- I loved you" he confessed, holding her cold dying hand. She just smiled a blood stained smile. "I know. And you are my best friend; like a little brother" she croaked herself before a coughing fit. "It's just too bad I won't live to see you grow up into something wonderful" she also added. "I will miss you Dipper Pines" Wendy whispered. "Me too" he added. "Tell everyone i loved them". And with that Wendy took her final breath. Her skin was no longer pale like before, it was dead white. Her eyes gave away the fact that she was no longer there, just an empty shell. But she did die with a small smile on her face. Wendy's dead eyes making her look rather dreadful, Dipper closed them. She now looked more peaceful despite all the wounds and blood. Still, the fact that she was dead broke through Dipper's very last will to stay strong, causing him to break down in tears.

"Wah wah wah, that bitch deserved to die" Robbie ended that sad moment. Dipper forgot he was there, but the fact that he killed Wendy never left the kids mind. "I won't forgive you" Dipper spat under his breath. "What that?" Robbie teased, putting his hand by his ear. Dipper just repeated his words, and Robbie leaned in closer. "I said 'I won't forgive you'!" Dipper snapped, yanking at the abuser's rock star hair. Letting out a storm of profanities, Robbie fought back violently with such rage and anger.

The sound of a steady beeping helped him creep into consciousness. Dipper opened his green eyes to a world of chemicals and sickness and a lot of white. He was in the hospital. "Dipper! You're awake!" He found someone with a braces smile and tears in her matching eyes. The female version of himself. "What happened?" He groaned. "You and skinny jeans got into a fight; a big one. And let's just say that he basically half killed ya" Gruncle Stan explained, standing next to the crying twin. "That explains why I hurt, well, everywhere" Dipper tried to joke. It was true. Every part of him was either aching or burning or screaming. He had a massive headache, like a hammer was banging on him from the inside out. Dipper looked at his arms, a forest of cuts and bruises. Well, the cuts were bandaged. And one arm was in a cast. "We found you all knocked out and unconscious-y" Mabel added. "What about Wendy?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. "I'm sorry kid, but Wendy is gone" Stan sadly announced her fate.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before you did at the McDonald's?" The police guy asked. Once Dipper was allowed to leave the hospital room, some CSI guys took him in for questioning. He had told them everything he knew about Wendy's abuse story. "Because I promised her I wouldn't" he responded. "She told me this was only a faze for Robbie, and I believed her. I didn't want to betray her trust" Dipper explained himself. The only detail he never told them was that he loved her. It wouldn't have helped anyone, a useless detail. "So what made you break your promise at the last minute?" He asked. "When I saw Robbie swearing into the phone, I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen. Telling on him was the only way I could leave to go after her" Dipper told them.

"According to his records, this isn't the first time Robbie has acted up like this" they explained. "How so? Wendy knew him since they were little kids. She said that she never saw him be so violent" Dipper questioned. "He must've done a good job at hiding it" they commented, explaining Robbie's rather violent history. There were plenty of occasions where he had attacked someone. He just managed to keep those acts away from his social circle and school overall. But none of those acts where ever this serious. Wendy's life was the first one he ever took.

3 months later and a rather depressing day came. A day of tears and death and a lot of black. Yes, Wendy's funeral. After living in Gravity Falls her entire life and being so popular, there was a good amount of crying people. But seriously, Wendy Corduroy was someone to like. Wendy's friends were there, wondering why they never knew about this. They had no idea that Robbie was so evil like that and it was Wendy who had to suffer. For once there was no texting Tambry. Her family was there, also wondering why it had to be her. Even Pacifica showed up. She claimed that it was her parents making her go just because Wendy used to be her baby sitter. The blonde's real emotions? I don't think we will ever know. As for Robbie, he was already sentenced to prison after being charged for murder. The Pines family was running a little late. Dipper and Stan were simply in some black suits while Mabel had knitted a sweater specifically for the occasion. It was also black, but with a green that matched Wendy's usual shirt writing out a very special message to the dead teen. "We'll miss you Wendy" was sprawled over the article of clothing. Dipper had already cried his tears. Despite the fact that his first crush had died on him, Dipper continued trying to be strong. It was all for her. He put in a pair of ear phones and clicked his mp3 to life. A song he became rather obsessed with played.

Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks

You say: sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lies, the fear, the blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would've stayed up with you all night

Had I'd known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you told him all along

And pray to god he hears you

And I pray to god he hears you

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would've stayed up with you all night

Had I'd known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would've stayed up with you all night

Had I'd known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would've stayed up with you all night

Had I'd known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would've stayed up with you all night

Had I'd known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would've stayed up with you all night

Had I'd known how to save a life

How to save a life

"How to save a life" Dipper lip synced with the final line as they arrived at the funeral. If only he'd known how to save Wendy's life.


	2. Authors Note

Hey. TheKawaiifan here ;)

wow, its been a long time since i last visited this story. heck, this chapter was originally not supposed to exist! i told you guys this is a one-shot (though some people did follow for whatever reason. maybe they were psychics who predicted this would happen :P). anyways, thank you everyone who read (and cried) for HtSWL (How to Save Wendy's Life). i appreciated every last review i had recieved (even the not so good ones).

Now, I believe I have a few things to explain. some of the reviews i recieved for this story were of people questioning how I portrayed Robbie. When I first started writing this I was only a few weeks away from starting high school. I was working on a compleately different fic when I played the song. All of a sudden I was just picturing Wendy in the situation she was in and Dipper running. literally, I pictured Dipper running in my head when I heard the song back then. The idea of Wendy in an abusive relationship and Dipper trying to help just popped in my head. Back then Time Traveler's Pig had just come out, so Wendy and Robbie were already dating. True, I could've just made up a random oc to be the abuser, but in all honesty I'm just not to big on poorly developed made up characters, which is what i pictured the guy to be. Robbie to me, wasn't a very devoloped character at the time and just happened to be dating her so i just went with that. Later on while I was writing the story (it took me 2 friggin months!), Fight Fighters came out. in that episode he showed the potential of playing the role behind the scenes if he wanted to. i was pretty much basing everything on what i had researched on abusive relationships online and just slapped it in the story. to me at the time Robbie was simply just playing a role I had assigned him. It wasn't anything personal

as time went on long after i had published the one-shot, I started reading the Wenbie fics. first of all, i think the writers did a fantastic job at that and they were really sweet. I also started to feel guilty for how i portrayed Robbie. in those fics he was sweet and actually in character, having his jerk moments here and there. I made him look like a monster. im so cruel.

some of you labeled this as some overdone "die for our ship" story. for starters, i dont even have an idea what that means. but when it comes to shippings, im not the biggest on them. Whenever i ship something i like to have solid proof and evidence to back me up, otherwise it just doesn't feel right to me. plus im not even big on sappy romances in the first place. true, if you look at some of my other stories you'll see a couple anime romance fics. keep in mind that i was 12 when i wrote those. i was in a simalar mind frame as Mabel back then (except i was stuck as one of the most mature people in the room like Dips). when it comes to DipperxWendy, i dont really 100% ship the couple. true theres the evidence thing and Wendy lacks that. But also because i was in a similar situation one time. I find the pairing both cute and creepy. the cuteness i think just about everyone on this site can understand. creepiness as i mentioned coming from my own experiance.

just last year i was in 8th grade and 14. there was this 12 year old kid who had a serious crush on me. before he made his big confession at the valentine dance, we would actually hang out and talk to eachother and stuff. and u'kno, he was a cool kid. after the confession we didn't talk as much, and things got flat out awkward. I honestly felt really guilty, since he did act out for awhile and whenever we made eye contact, he seemed really hurt. but i had my reasons. for starters, i didn't feel the same way. i mean, he was just a kid if you ask me. I was nearing graduation. I had already survived those awkward preteen years a long time ago. in short, i felt like there was an age difference. sure it was only by 2 years, but that felt pretty big to me. alot of maturity takes place in that time, and i think thats what made it such a big deal to me. also during that time i was crushing on other guys my own age. because of the already existing awkwardness and him acting out, I never dared to mention those facts to him in fear of crushing him further. also during that time my thinking was rather, warped i guess. at the time i had gotten the impression that having relationships with other people was simply a waste of time, since it would always end eventually. plus i got other things that were important to me to be thinking of. i was kinda anti-dating. all these reasons piled up quite a bit back then. but i guess the only real excuse for rejecting the guy was simply because i didn't like him back.

i often time compare DipperxWendy's relationship to the one i had with the 12 year old. it was very similar in so many ways. we interacted almost the same way and enjoyed eachothers company. just imagine Wendy as being short for her age, a brunette and likes to wear high heals and skirts alot. Now think of Dipper as a gamer who dyed his hair a flurescent yellow (instantly dubbing 12 year old as 'highlighter head'). that would be me and highlighter head. the only difference being that in this story Wendy handled it far better than i did; that and im far girlier than her.

i honestly don't see why people seem to get the impression that im a DipperxWendy shipper. in case you haven't actually read the story, Wendy REJECTED the poor kid. she died before ever getting the chance to fall for the soon to be 7th grader. heck, I never even planted a smooch in there. I believe i clearly stated in these that she thought of Dipper as like a little brother to hang out with. what part of that makes me yet another DipperxWendy shipper?

as for the reviews, ill start with ink-bucket. we settled it out via pm-ing long time ago. I believe i handled the accusations very maturely and you can ask that person yourself if you don believe me. next up, Guest #1 (the first person to review as a guest). I dont know if your reading this, but your review was SO FRIGGIN HILARIOUS! When i first read it back then, i was literally rolling around on my bed laughing away. no lie. i still laugh at it now. Guest #3, to answer your question, i honestly don't know if Dipper injured Robbie at all. He probably did, but i have no plans to write the more fight scenes for awhile. they just arn't where i shine.

and for those of you who said something along the lines of "this was not the show i've been watching", keep in mind that Pinecest is not going to happen. Stan is probably not the writer of the books, since thats too predictable and GF is not a predictable show (did YOU anticipate the Gobblewonker to have a sad old man inside pulling levers with his beard?). my point? just about everything in the fandom that people get excited over is most likely to never happen in the show. Most of the shippings I don't support since the named characters either clearly hate eachother with a burning passion (i.e. DipperxRobbie, PacificaxMabel, DipperxGideon), or they barely interact much in the first place (i.e. DipperxPacifica, PacificaxGideon, DipperxCandy). And though every theory i've read is cool, i kinda doubt it'll happen. Gravity Falls is probably the most unpredictable show ever. name all the episodes that had a twist that you were able to predict. just try it. most media i consume has an ending that im able to predict just 10-20 minutes in. because of that, i only seem to become obsessed with something if it has a plot twist. Gravity Falls fits the bill perfectly from the gnomes stacking up ontop of eachother and hiding under a hoodie to Mabel winning the bet against her con artist uncle with only one dollar. because of that pattern, I slightly doubt everyone's predictions and theories. trust me, they are all really good and some even have evidence as back up, plus a part of me does kinda wish they were true(i can imagine Dipper's freakout upon discovering that Stan is just an older him). You guys come up with some cray cray stuff for this fandom, so what should stop me from coming up with my own share?

also, a couple people have asked me to make a sequel to this story. for what is probably like forever i have ignored that since I had nothing special in mind. Well just recently it had finally hit me. I will soon start working on two new fics that I think might concern this audience. the first would be an epilouge to this story. EquestrianGuard (or was it LPSDragon? wasn't there a mix up?) asked me to make the epilouge about Wendy being Dipper's guardian angel and stuff, but thanks to my own beliefs at the time, I only fufilled that wish with a picture on deviantart 4 months after the request was made. recently on that deviantart someone commented on how i should do the sequel. days later i finally came up with a good plot to use. the only catch is that i won't be going by the "guardian angel" thing. It's my story and I plan to do things my way.

the second story would be written in a simalar format to this one. it still concerns the love triangle, but closer reflects my own feelings from real life. it will also be a songfic, and i kind of hope it will also be super long. the main difference would be that the tragic death shall fall on someone else.

well, i thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and now taking the time to put up with my chatter. and well, thats it. peace! ;D


End file.
